Fantasy: 1,000 Words
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: “I can’t just go with him… I need to go back but… at the same time I don’t want to.” Yuna is torn between her real emotions and her fake ones. Which ones will pull over and will she ever find her TRUE love again?
1. Fantasy: The One I Love

« _**Fantasy: 1,000 Words **_»

**ONE**

* * *

_Where are you? I know that you're out there, but I can't find you… If only out of some resourceful life you'd reappear, if it were possible…_

Yuna lay in the guest cabin on Brother's ship. She couldn't help thinking about her long lost Blonde. Would she ever be reunited? Or was that all just a dream, and that's all it could ever be? There was no point in pondering on this so much, but she couldn't help it. It's all she could think about…

"Yunie, Yunie!" Rikku came running up the stairs, tripping on the way. Yuna sat up and just smiled at her.

"Yes, Rikku?" Yuna could see Paine right behind Rikku, slowly making her way up the stairs.

"Buddy's getting a distress call, and coming from the Far Planes!" Rikku explained. Yuna stood up and held her fist up in the air.

"Okay Gullwings, let's move it!" she smiled. Rikku ran out of the guest cabin quickly, Paine continued behind her just walking. Yuna waited a few seconds and followed as well.

They arrived on the main deck, with Brother awaiting them.

"Yuna! Yuna! So, GLAD you're here!" Brother fell down before her. Yuna smiled and chuckled at him.

"Yes, of course brother."

"Buddy! The signal!" Brother stood back up and pointed towards the sky.

"Right. Well, it's coming directly from around the Far Planes; but the weird thing is, I don't think any of the people over there triggered this…" he looked down at his computer, typing.

"Well, we'd better get a move on then!" Yuna smiled brightly.

"To the Far Planes!" Brother yelled.

* * *

**Kimi no kotoba wa  
Yume no yasashisa kana?  
USO wo zenbu  
Oikakushiteru  
ZURUI yo ne**

**Tabidatsu kimi ni  
Sameta senaka misete  
Kiiteita yo  
Hitori tatakau no?  
ZURUI yo ne **

**"Kaettekuru kara"  
Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe  
Iji hatte  
Tsuyoi FURI  
Toki wo modoshite  
Sakebeba yokatta?  
Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo**

**Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Haruka na  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete**

**Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Kizutsuita  
kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
dakishimeru**

**Yume no tsuduki wa  
Kimi wo omoinagara  
Ano hi no koto  
Wasureta furishite  
ZURUI yo ne**

**"Tegami wo kaku kara"  
Shisen sorashita kimi no koe  
iji hatte  
Tsuyoi FURI  
Toki wo modoshite  
Okoreba yokatta?  
Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo**

**Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Mienai  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete**

**Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Tsukareta  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Dakishimeru**

**Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Lalalala..  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubaksa ni kaete**

**Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Lalalala..  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Lalalalala...**

"There!" Rikku pointed down below the ship.

"Where?" Yuna jumped over near the window looking out with Rikku.

"Look at all the pretty colors!" Rikku giggled.

"Stop your silliness!" Brother commanded.

"Sorry, Brother." Yuna and Rikku laughed.

"Okay!!!"

Yuna and the others got off the ship as soon as Buddy landed it. They looked around as the saw the opening that concealed the Far Planes a little inside. Everyone was staring at them, as they were wondering what was going on.

"Okay. This is a little weird." Yuna stated, holding her hand up to her mouth, with an innocent look.

"Come on, Yunie!" Rikku ran in front of Yuna and Paine, headed inside the building.

"Hold on Rikku!" Yuna yelled, running after her.

"That girl…" Paine growled at Rikku and went running after them both. Rikku stopped in front of the huge light that appeared visible to all. Yuna and Paine stopped close behind…

"Whoa." Rikku said a little nervous.

"Whoa is right." Yuna spoke up.

"What should we do, Yunie?" Rikku asked, a little freaked out, backing away from the light.

"I don't know," Yuna stepped closer towards the light, staring at what might be inside, "What is it?"

"Yunie don't!" Rikku yelled, Paine holding her back.

"I just need to see what's inside…" Yuna said, and kept walking closer to it, "Huh?" All Yuna heard was Rikku yelling, "Yunie!!!" a hundred times. The light consumed her as she floated through, what seemed to be a pink and orange-colored sky. Yuna reached her hand out in front of her, feeling the air. She could smell, what seemed like, a beautiful fragrance.

She seemed to be falling into nothingness. Yuna closed her eyes as she floated there. She could feel strange warmth flowing through her body. She couldn't help but smile. As she opened her eyes, she examined her arms. They were covered with blue sleeves.

"Huh?" Yuna looked down at her torso to find a black skirt and a baby-blue belt.

"What's going on?" she asked herself. Her voice echoed through the air. Finally she felt a placement. She looked down and found she was sitting on grass. She was in the middle of a pink-flowery feel.

"This place again…" Yuna slid her hand around the flowers and petals flew through the air. They seemed to be glowing, and looked so beautiful… Yuna stood up and looked around her.

"Why am I here again? I didn't fall through the hole… And I'm in my… songstress dressphere?" She pulled down her shirt and looked around her at the beauty of the Far Planes…

"Brother! Come in!" Rikku yelled at her communication device, "Brother, come-!"

"Rikku! Rik- Is Yuna alright?" he yelled.

"I don't know…" Rikku sighed.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Brother exclaimed. Rikku tried to keep her ears away from the device.

"I'll be right down!!!" he yelled.

"Great." Paine sighed.

"This place is just so beautiful…" Yuna smiled.

"Lenne?" Yuna heard a man's voice behind her and froze.

"W- who are you?" Yuna asked.

"It's me, Lenne. Don't you remember?" Yuna could feel him smiling. That strange warmth overcame her body again; but it seemed different this time…

"Lenne?" the voice called again. The person behind her flipped her around and looked into her eyes.

"It's me… Shuyin!" he smiled.

_What? Shuyin? It's that guy again… When I was here before, he greeted me… And there's that name again, Lenne. Why does he keep calling me that?_

Yuna looked down at herself. It looked as if she had grown skinner. She felt the back of her head, and she felt no hair tail, just hair… It was long, and luscious. Yuna's eyes widened at this…

_Here comes, those feelings again… Tears want to come out… No, stay in, please… I don't want to cry…_

"Lenne, I've missed you so much…" Shuyin hugged Yuna, leaving her standing there, breathless…

Please, stop calling me that… 

"You don't know what one thousand years has been like…" he spoke again.

_One thousand years? Who- is he- talking about? It can't be me… Who is- Lenne? _

_**Flashback**_

Shinra stood before them with a dressphere. He held it up high.

"Take a good look. This is the dressphere of a songstress, one that lived over a thousand years ago… This dressphere contains her powers, as well as feelings… Her name- was **Lenne**…"

_**End of Flashback**_

_Lenne…_

"What's wrong Lenne?" Shuyin asked. Yuna couldn't speak. She wasn't quite sure what to say….

* * *

**My first attempt at a Final Fantasy story! Please review! I most likely won't update very often at all, because I have many other stories to attend to. But, if I get alot of reviews, then I might change my mind.**


	2. Fantasy: Tears

« **Fantasy: 1,000 Words **»

**TWO**

* * *

Yuna looked up and saw Shuyin staring back at her. Tears couldn't help but fall deep within her vessels; her cheeks drenched in moistness. His blue eyes stared back at her.

_Why? Why do you look like him? It's so uncanny, but, why?_

These questions walked around in Yuna's mind. She couldn't explain it, but she had uncontrollable feelings for this 'Shuyin'. Did he have a deep connection with 'Lenne'? Shuyin looked deep into her eyes, but Yuna quickly turned her head, looking away… Shuyin placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face back towards him. Yuna gazed into his eyes…

-

-

-

-

-

She felt… She felt so warm and… and so safe. It's like she had never felt this before… These feelings leaking out before her… With him, she felt so comforted. For a couple seconds with him, she wanted to stay with him… Forever… It was something so unexplainable… but something so right…

-

-

She looked at Shuyin and smiled sincerely. Shuyin smiled back at her with intense eyes. She felt his love, pulsating out…

_He must really… have loved her… Or is it, me rather?_

Yuna was so confused, not knowing what to think. How was she supposed to feel? She was already in love, with another… Is it okay to love a second? Or must her love completely turn?

--

**I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily**

**I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily**

**"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

**Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings**

**And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever**

**The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say**

**"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**

**'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings**

**Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever**

**Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings, Ohhhh…**

**And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever!!!**

"Where is Yuna?" Brother ran out in the middle of Paine and Rikku staring at the light, "Where is Yuna?" his voice began to grow angry.

"She just kept walking and disappeared! It was so weird!" Rikku explained.

"Strange. Yes?" Brother turned to Paine.

"That's what happened…" Paine said.

"Hmm," Brother stood there with his hand on his chin, "We must jump in after her!" Brother yelled out. Rikku hit him in the back of the head.

"That's stupid!"

"Ow! Don't talk to your elder brother like that!" he yelled back.

"Maybe Brother's right…" Paine spoke up.

"Huh?" they both looked over at Paine examining the light, "Yuna went down this way… Maybe we should go down there as well…"

"But- But!" Rikku tried protesting, "But, remember that last time Yunie went down that hole into the Farplanes?" Rikku asked nervously, both her hands under her chin. Paine looked at her, intrigued.

"Yeah, so?" Paine asked.

"Well… She came back! She found her way! We just have to wait for her!" Rikku pointed over towards the light.

"You may be right." Paine said.

"What? That's ridiculous!!! We MUST go down there after Yuna! Something could've happened to her!" Brother yelled. Paine just walked past him heading out of the temple…

"Look!" Rikku yelled. Paine turned and watched as the shining light began to fade.

"What?" Paine looked at it strangely.

"Okay! Something really weird is going on here!" Rikku spoke up…

**-****-**

"I don't want to leave you again…" Shuyin embraced her tightly. Yuna wasn't sure what to do, but just stand there…

_I must say something… but what? I'm not Lenne… but, I look like Lenne, so maybe I should pretend to be, Lenne…_

"… M-me either…" Yuna said softly. Shuyin released his embraced and stared at her, smiling.

"Oh, Lenne… A thousand years way to long…" He smirked, "We must go!" he said, grabbing her by the hand. Yuna stood in her position, firm to the ground. Shuyin looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Where are we going to go?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know," he released her hand and held his arms in the air, "Anywhere!" he smiled; "As long as I'm with you…" Yuna couldn't help but smile at this. She took his hand and he smiled ever so brightly at her. He took off with them hand-in-hand…

-

-

-

_**Yuna smiled as they ran through the flowery field… She laughed happily… Has she forgotten? Forgotten who she really loves? **_

* * *

**Please review everyone!!!**


	3. Fantasy: Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 or the songs used in this fic.**

« _**Fantasy: One Thousand Words **_»

**THREE**

* * *

_**Yuna smiled as they ran through the flowery field… She laughed happily… Has she forgotten? Forgotten whom she really loves?**_

Yuna held on tight to Shuyin's hand as they ran through the field. Yuna watched as his hair flowed through the air gracefully. His body had some sort of angelic glow, like the sun just shined directly on him, but there was no sun.

_I can't just go with him… I need to go back but… at the same time I don't want to._ All of these thoughts seemed to pass through Yuna's mind in slow motion.

She felt the petals of the flowers brush past her suede boots as she came to a stop. Shuyin stopped and turned back to Yuna, wondering why she had stopped.

"What's wrong Lenne?" he asked, still with that bright smile on his face. His face glowed with sincere passion. His love shined through his smile in many directions. Yuna couldn't bring herself to tell him, she wanted to go. In that songstress dressphere, it kept her from saying that. She felt compelled to just follow him anywhere he might take her.

"What?" he persisted.

"Um, nothing." Yuna looked back up and smiled.

* * *

**What can I do for you? **

What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?

Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni  
Egaiteta basho ni iru  
Tohou ni kuretetari suru  
Keredo mou modorenai

Yume ni mita katachi to wa  
Nani mo ka mo ga chigau  
Genjitsu ni wa...memai sae suru

Real na sekai ni yureteru kanjou  
Maketakunai  
Mou tada hashiru shika nai kono mune ni  
Kikoete kuru  
Kimi wa hitori ja nai

What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?

Kesshite furimuki wa shinai  
Anata ni wa tayoranai  
Nani ka ga areba kanarazu  
Sugu ni kite kureru kara

Ima boku ni dekiru koto  
Sore wa shinjiru koto...  
Shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru

Real na sekai ni yureteru kanjou  
Sasaeru no wa  
Sou—anata ga oshiete kureta subete  
Ima no watashi  
Dakara, hitori ja nai

What can I do for you?  
I can hear you

Real na sekai ni yureteru kanjou  
Kanjite mo  
Anata ga me o toojita nara soko ni iru  
Kizuna ga aru  
Dakara hitori ja nai

Real na sekai ni yureteru kanjou  
Sasaeru no wa  
Sou—anata ga oshiete kureta subete  
Ima no watashi  
Dakara, hitori ja nai

What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you…

* * *

"Look!" Rikku yelled. Paine turned and watched as the shining light began to fade. 

"What?" Paine looked at it strangely.

"Okay! Something really weird is going on here!" Rikku spoke up…

Paine walked over to where the light had been shining. She bent down and examined the area.

"There's not a sign that this light was even here." Paine stood back up. The area was clear; no more lights, and not even dust or anything to prove that it was there in the first place…

"Well, if we're not going to jump in after Yuna, why don't we go back to the ship and wait for her?" Brother suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Paine agreed solemnly and led them back to the ship…

-♫-

_I need to— I need to tell him I can't go with him… I don't even know who he really is… What can I do? I mean, I don't ant to hurt him, he's so sweet, and he must have loved Lenne a lot…_

"Um, Shuyin?" Yuna stopped.

"Lenne, why do you keep stopping?" He smiled and asked in a playful voice.

"Because…" Yuna couldn't get the strength to actually tell him.

"What is it Lenne? You know, you can tell me anything." He smiled more. Just looking at his face, made Yuna want to hug him… and the sensation of love kept coming to her mind. It seemed to be overpowering her will. She still wasn't to sure about what to think…

"I— I can't," Yuna stuttered.

"You can't what, Lenne?"

"I— I can't— go with you…" Yuna finally let out. There seemed to be an awkward silence between them as Yuna said those words.

"What do you mean Lenne? You still, love me don't you?" Shuyin asked. Yuna watched as his smile began to fade, and she wondered if she had made the right decision or not.

_I don't think I should tell him I'm not Lenne… That could hurt him so much. Maybe I should just play along a little… Maybe I could just tell him to go, and he doesn't need me, or Lenne rather. He just needs to rest…_

"I mean, that— you don't need me to be happy…" Yuna said.

"What— Yes, I do Lenne. I love you. I always will, and I need you." His plead was so sweet, but Yuna couldn't give in.

"No. You need to go on. You don't need me. You will be happy, don't worry." Yuna said.

"You don't love me?" Shuyin looked at her worriedly. He placed his hands on her upper arms and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "Lenne?"

Yuna couldn't stand it anymore… She wasn't Lenne, and she hated tricking him like this.

"I'm not Lenne!!!" Yuna shouted. She could've stuck her foot in her mouth.

"What? — No, you're Lenne. You look just like her! Don't tell me you're not who you are!" Shuyin seemed to be going crazy almost.

"No. This is just her dressphere… I'm not Lenne, I'm— Yuna." She looked back into his blue eyes that soon became filled with anger. He pushed her away and she fell to the ground.

"Where's Lenne?" he yelled out into the openness of the Far Planes.

_Please no._ Yuna thought…


	4. Fantasy: True Love Deserves 1,000 Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 or the songs used in this fic. So please enjoy the last chapter.**

« _**Fantasy: One Thousand Words **_»

**Four**

* * *

"Where's Lenne?" he yelled out into the openness of the Far Planes.

_Please no._ Yuna thought…

"How dare you try to fool me like that!" Shuyin pulled out his sword with pure anger entrusted in it.

"No, Shuyin!" Yuna shouted. Shuyin ran up to her and swung his sword down at her. Yuna quickly moved out of the way.

_I need my other dresspheres, but I can't…_

"Stop, please." Yuna begged. Shuyin didn't listen to her at all. He just kept swinging…

-♪-

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Falling in the hazy borders of my heart**

**I can see your face**

**It's something like this**

**Every now and then I don't know what to do**

**Still I know that I**

**Can never go back**

**All the things I've seen**

**In those hazy dreams**

**Can't compare to what I'm seein' now**

**Everything's so different**

**That it brings me to my knees**

**And oh, I know, the world of real emotion**

**Has surrounded me**

**I won't give in to it**

**Now, I know, that forward**

**Is the only way my heart can go**

**I hear your voice calling out to me**

'**You'll never be alone.'**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you.**

**And if I find the real without emotion**

**Has surrounded me**

**And I can't go on**

**And you are there**

**The moment that I close my eyes**

**You come to me, **

**"We are connected.**

**Go on. You see, I'll never be—"**

**And oh, I know, the world of real emotion**

**Has surrounded me**

**I won't give into it**

**Now, I know, that forward**

**Is the only way my heart can go**

**I hear your voice calling out to me**

'**You'll never be alone.'**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can hear you.**

**I can hear you.**

-♪-

"Shuyin, listen to me!" Yuna yelled, "Lenne wouldn't want this! She would want you to be happy!" her plead wasn't working.

"Don't talk to me." He wasn't in for a negotiation.

_"Shuyin…"_

"What?" Yuna heard a voice calling out from somewhere. Shuyin stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing the voice.

"L—enne?" Shuyin dropped his sword. Then, from nowhere, a shining light appeared, like the one Yuna jumped into. In the middle, the shadow of a woman appeared.

_"Shuyin—"_ the voice said again. Soon the being became visible… It was— Lenne. 

Yuna looked down at herself. Her sleeves seemed to disappear and her clothes began to glow. Her boots changed to black and her hair shortened. She was now herself…

Lenne walked over to Shuyin who was still in complete shock.

"It's really you— Lenne." Shuyin smiled. Lenne just nodded with a smile. Shuyin just reached out his arms and quickly held her within them in a tight hold. "I missed you so much, Lenne…"

"Me too…" Lenne smiled. A tear dripped from her cheek and fell upon the grass of the Farplanes.

Yuna couldn't help but smile at the reuniting of them. It was so beautiful. Yuna looked down at her arm to find her communication device there. She held down the button and spoke into it…

"Hello? It's Yuna. Brother, are you there?" a couple seconds passed before—

"Yuna! Yuna! You're okay! Where are you? We'll come and get you! Stay there!" Brother yelled into the device. Yuna smiled. She looked up at Shuyin and Lenne once more. Shuyin let go of Lenne and stared into her eyes…

"I love you, Shuyin…" she smiled.

"I love you too Lenne…"

**I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily**

**I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily**

_I'm just glad I oculd help… It's wonderful to see him happy, lying in the arms of the one he loves… If only—_ Yuna thought and looked up into the sky of the Farplanes…

**"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

**Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings**

**And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever!**

Yuna looked over and noticed a portal had opened. That was here way back to the real world. Yuna stepped forward and stared into its depths…

**The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say**

"**Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late **

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever!!! 

Lenne and Shuyin began to glow a strange aura as they lay in each other's arms. Their bodies turned to dust and it floated off into the stars…

**Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings **

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever!!!**Oh- a thousand words…**

Yuna stepped forward with one leg in the portal when she heard a sound. She turned and looked back, and a loud whistle sounded…

_Tidus?_

**_OWARI_**


End file.
